


The Quickest Way to a Man's Heart

by chubbyarcher



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Hiccups, Nonbinary Character, Other, Overeating, Stomach Ache, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyarcher/pseuds/chubbyarcher
Summary: The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach. It's awfully convenient, then, that Beelzebub - the demon MC has found themselves crushing on - loves to eat. Feelings get even more complicated when MC discovers that Beel's appetite does, in fact, have a limit - and the consequences of reaching it... are oddly endearing.Shameless fluffy stuffing fic for the Avatar of Gluttony ft. a Nonbinary MC~
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 159





	1. A Simple Request

**Author's Note:**

> First Obey Me! fic... oh boy here we go! I figured I'd go ahead and post some of it, in time for Beel's birthday, as opposed to sitting on it until I'm done. I have no idea how long it'll be or how many chapters it will have, but I'll do my best to get it out as fast as I can c:
> 
> Please note that I'm only on Lesson 13! If there are any plot-holes pertaining to lore revealed after this point, that's why! Please do not leave spoilers in the comments, thank you so much dears <33

_Ping!_

MC _had_ been sleeping, but they had already become accustomed to being woken up in the middle of the night. They reached for their D.D.D. on the bedside table - the demons they had been sharing the building with for the past few months were _very_ fond of sending them messages at ungodly hours - and squinted at the bright screen as their eyes tried to adjust in the dark. 

_"Probably just Mammon, wanting to go cause trouble again,"_ thought MC, recalling all of the... _incidents_ he had caused in the past. _"Or a group text, ugh... then I'll never get to sleep."_ Just the thought of it gave them headache. 

But, to their surprise, it was neither of those things. Rather, as their eyes focused, they saw unmistakable, striking orange hair in the profile picture of their late-night message sender. _Beelzebub?_ Well, in any case, MC knew they could breathe a sigh of relief. Of all the brothers in the House of Lamentation, Beel never seemed to cause as much drama as the others. 

_(He was pretty cute, too... cute enough to warrant a bit of a crush - but that was just a bonus... and not really relevant, now was it? Sure, they were close friends now, but... ah, anyways... Not the time to let their mind wander.)_

While getting a text from Beelzebub was a surprise, the contents of his messages were anything but:

_Hey, MC. Are you still awake?_

_If you are... do you think you could go wait by the main entrance? I ordered some food, it should be here any minute. I would get it, but..._

_...I'm already in my pajamas, and us brothers have a reputation to maintain... though, I mean, if you can't do it, I'll just throw something on, I suppose._

_But I also thought you might like to come have some pizza with me. I'll pay the Grimm you have to exchange for the food back to you. Are you in?_

An odd request, maybe, but not an unreasonable one. Hanging out with Beel was always a nice experience, too... so, then, what's the harm in one more night with minimal sleep? At least they both only had classes in the later hours tomorrow. 

_Sure, sounds fun! I'll be over as soon as it gets here. Send._

MC stretched and slowly made their way out of bed, heading towards their closet to throw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was presentable enough for the occasion, and it would be comfortable enough to go right back to sleep in once their visit with Beel was over. As they grabbed their wallet on their way out of their room, their D.D.D. lit up once again with another text. 

_Thank you, MC! We'll have a midnight pizza party!_ A sticker of a happy looking demon was sent as well. 

_(So, maybe... it wouldn't hurt to admit he was cute. At least to themselves.)_

-•-•-•-•- 


	2. Wonderful News

The exchange with the food deliverer was fine - though MC wondered why Beel had only ordered two pizzas - one extra large, and one medium. While that would be more than enough to satisfy a _human's_ appetite, Beelzebub was a demon, and demons needed to eat more, as they exerted more energy when it came to their magic. And, not only was he a demon, he was the Avatar of _Gluttony..._ shouldn't he have ordered more than that? Regardless, MC paid for the food, and headed off towards their next destination. 

MC was told to come on in, that it was unlocked, when they knocked on the door to Beel's room. Upon entering, MC was greeted with an unexpected sight - but... perhaps one that they _should_ have expected earlier. Now, things didn't seem as odd. 

Beelzebub _had_ already been eating by the time MC arrived. On the dresser beside his bed laid a plentiful array boxes of take-out and leftovers, all emptied without a crumb left in sight, as well as cans of soda that MC could only guess had been completely drained, too. There was only one container of food left, and he was already in the process of wolfing it down. MC couldn't help but stare bewilderingly at the scene in front of them. 

"Mmf- Good t' see you, MC," Beel chimed between bites of a hamburger, as cheerful as he always was to have food in his stomach. He was leaned back comfortably against the headboard of his bed, his legs crossed, looking as though he had no intentions of budging from his comfy position anytime soon. He patted a spot on the bed beside him, motioning for his visitor to take a seat, to make themselves comfortable. "You won't _-hic!-_ believe the wonderful news I have to tell you!"

MC closed the door behind them, and as they started towards Beel's side, they were able to get a better look at the state that he was in. He was, in fact, wearing pajamas - soft pants with an elastic waistband, and a shirt that had a cartoony image of a sleepy looking bear on it - but the shirt looked too tight on him, the fabric stretched snugly against the lower half of his torso. His stomach itself looked swollen, and a strip of his soft skin peeked out below his shirt and above his pants. 

By the time MC had sat on the bed and placed the pizza boxes in front of them, they could hear his notoriously-noisy belly growling as he finished off the last bites of his burger, licking his fingers clean, wasting not a single bite. This growling wasn't the sort of empty kind that was caused by hunger, either - it sounded much more productive, and a lot less hollow. There was no echo of emptiness. 

"Well, then, lay the good news on me," MC chuckled (somewhat nervously), trying to cast their gaze away from Beel's stomach - and ultimately failing, when a particularly loud gurgle caught their attention again. It was, admittedly, hard to ignore... though Beel didn't seem to notice. 

"It's amazing, MC... I was on my D.D.D when I found a new app, and with it, I can order food made by chefs who are temporarily staying here, from the Celestial Realm, and from your human realm! Authentic cuisine from entirely different worlds... all made here in the Devildom!" His excitement seemed to leave him a little breathless, and in trying to lean over for a slice of pizza, his rounded belly sloshed with fullness and prevented him from getting very far. He must have _felt_ the fullness, too, as he winced when a strong hiccup pushed past his lips, followed by a weak _"-urp..."_

"That's _great,_ Beel, but... are you sure you aren't overdoing it? You look - or, well, you-" MC stumbled over their words - partly because they did not want to offend their friend, and partly because the entire situation had gotten them pretty flustered. It wasn't exactly what they had been expecting, after all. "...You just seem like you've already eaten, uh... a _lot,_ yeah? Maybe... more than your stomach is used to?"

"Well, of _course_ I've eaten a lot. I thought I always did." Beel tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, leaning back against a pillow. He paused for a moment, then sighed heavily, before gently running a hand down the curve of his overfull belly. His expression changed to one of reserved shyness, as his cheeks glowed with redness and he looked to the side - the exact expression that MC found they could never say no to. It was if he had silently convinced himself that what MC had said was true. 

"L-look... Everything tasted so good... _can you really blame me?_ "

-•-•-•-•- 


	3. Don't Eat So Quickly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the first chapter I finished during quarantine, LOL. Also I'm on Lesson 17 now, still no spoilers pls! <3 I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Have a great day!

_"L-look... Everything tasted so good... can you really blame me?"_

"Of course not..." MC sighed, smiling gently as they shook their head, "I just don't want you to eat too much, and end up regretting it." They opened the box containing the medium-sized pizza, and lifted a slice towards Beelzebub. 

"... Do you still have room? We could always save it for later, if you don't. I'll make sure that nobody eats it."

Beel spent a few seconds gently pressing his fingertips into the sides of his stomach, as if to gauge how much space was available inside. The external pressure worked up a few small, strained belches, which he reacted to with quiet groans of relief.

"...I have room..." he finally announced, matter-of-factly. "...but _that_ pizza is yours, MC. I got it for you. That's the type that you said you like... right?"

MC hadn't even thought to take a good look at what was on the smaller pizza they had offered Beel a slice of. Sure enough, though, it was covered with their favorite toppings. Had this been the pizza for Beel, there would have been a lot more on top - and it likely would have been a very strange flavor combination, packed with monstrous ingredients. 

"O-oh... that was very thoughtful of you, thank you..." MC felt their face growing warmer, taking a bite out of the meal that Beel had been so kind to have ordered for them, and only them. "Mmf- oh, but, let me get you some of your own pizza... oh, yeah, I can see how this is yours now. Yeah, ahaha, I don't think human bodies are built to digest this - wait, no, don't move. You could upset your stomach more... here."

MC wasn't sure what had suddenly given them the confidence to be so bold as to feed Beel straight from their hand, but a knot of embarrassment still formed in the pit of their stomach. _Was this... wrong? Did they enjoy seeing him this way? No, that's not it, right? Just seeing him happy..._

Beel, blissfully unaware of his friend's inner struggles, saw no issue at all with the situation. His innocent, violet eyes locked with MC's for a brief moment, before they caught sight of _food,_ and they filled with hunger once more. A whole slice of pizza, gone within mere seconds. It's a shock he didn't bite MC's fingers on accident. 

"Mmmnf... shooo good... it's the _perfect_ mix of human baking techniques and Devildom ingredients!" he said with a hearty chuckle, before opening his mouth expectantly, until the human lifted more pizza to his lips. 

MC shook their head, their face painted with an amused smile. "You're going to regret eating so quickly, I just know it. Patience is a virtue, they say..."

"But you haven't forgotten _what I am,_ have you?" Beel gave MC a playful wink, patting the side of his overfull stomach. It gurgled productively in response. "I'm the Avatar of Gluttony, you can't ask me to do the impossible... my belly practically has a mind of it's own..."

"Well," MC picked up the 3rd slice of pizza in little over a minute, feeling a bit flustered by Beel's cutesy choice of words, "should I speak directly to your... belly, about this matter, then?" The word _belly_ came out strange and awkward when they said it, accompanied by a slight stutter. 

"It won't be necessary, I'll be - _hic_ \- I'll be fine," Beel reassured, warmly. "Nothing bad is going to happe- _higk!_ "

MC paused, causing Beel to fall quiet, too - until another involuntary jolt broke the silence. And another. A smirk spread across MC's face - the manner-changing expression of someone finally proven right. 

"Ohhh, are you _sure?_ " they teased, their voice laced with as much sarcasm as they could muster. "Very well... after all, it's not like anyone _warned_ you not to eat so quickly!"

-•-•-•-•- 


End file.
